


Gothic Lullabies

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Goths, M/M, Multi, Parent Tony Stark, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8227216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When one of Tony's conquests is found an unsafe mother, Lily is sent to live with her father shortly after the events of Civil War. Unbeknownst to Tony, Lily is a goth and prefers the quiet solitude of books to the loud brashness of Tony's parties. A genius in her own right, Lily and Tony have to deal with their nonexistent relationship as well as Lily's crush on two cirten super soldiers.





	1. Prologue

 The first thing I do once the plane doors open is unleash my umbrella. The black lace sheltering me from view and the dreaded sun. I step out in my black floor length dress, allowing the billowy skirt to float on the New York breeze. The dark fabric quickly grows warm for which I am grateful, the plane was freezing. I look out from under my Umbrella, while keeping my face hidden, to look at the man who I suppose is my father.

"Lily?" The man calls up to me, as I have yet to descend the stairs.

"Yes," I reply, keeping my voice strong yet quiet. A useful trick to use when you need someone to listen.

"I guess I'm your Dad? I don't know how to do the whole Dad thing, so if I do something wrong just tell me okay? Would you mind coming down here so I can see you?"

I say nothing but descend the stair so gracefully Morticia Addams would be jealous. 

Happy, a man who picked me up from the social worker's office, brought out my luggage. A black and white polka dotted set of luggage gets loaded on to a cart when my phone rings from my hidden pocket.

Papa Roach's Last Resort plays out loud. My mother is calling. Ugg, what does she want? I pick up the phone once I reach the bottom of the plastic stairs.

"Hallo muter." I say in german, knowing it pisses her off.

"Did you get there or are you crashing the plane like you were told to?" She snarks out. I'm not sure why she even kept me, or why she has access to a phone in prison.

"No, I made it here safely." I say softly. 

My mother goes on and on about how I should have killed myself like a good little whore, but I don’t listen to her. Anyone who listens to people who tell them to kill themselves have deeper problems than the people. I do not have those problems so I don’t pay attention. She’s just trying to bring me and get to me to feel as bad as she does about me. 

Eventually she hangs up after she realizes I’m not paying attention. I turn back towards my father who has been waiting patiently for me. 

“Shall we?” He asks once he see’s i’m looking at him.

I nod once and get into his sports car. I don’t really follow cars nor do I really care, a car is a car. I know that if I asked I’d get too many stats about this machine than I wanted to ever know so I don’t. 

The silence is awkward, my favorite kind. Mr. Stark looks pained at the silence and I can tell he’s trying to hold it in. It’s funny how his face scrunches up into this tortured expression. I love it. Pain is so funny on other people especially if they are the one causing said pain.

I watch the grasslands turn to  large buildings called skyscrapers. Having never been to a big city I look out my window as we pull up to a giant building. My two braids fly behind me as the wind picks up with a promise of rain. New York knows I’m here. A loud crack sounds across the sky as it begins to downpour. 

I smile up at the sky and feel the rain on my fair skin. I smile a positively creepy smile at Mr. Stark, he decides to usher me inside at this. 

Thus began my new life.


	2. Strange Revelations

Upon entering the large construct to Mr. Starks ego, I am scanned, poked, prodded, paraded, and my biometric DNA entered into some high tech machine running the entire tower. Needless to say, coming from Arkansas, I am less than pleased with being forced to give my genes so Big Brother could always be watching me.

"Miss Stark, my name is JARVIS and I run this tower." a voice calls from all around me.

I jump down into a fighting stance and glance around me, ready to fight. "Where are you?"

"I have no formal body as you do, Miss Stark. However I am an Artificial Intelligence created by Sir. As such I am everywhere in the tower and Sir's suit." The AI says his automated voice sounding soft and apologetic for scaring me.

"Mr. Stark has an AI in his suit, what is it a metal sports coat?" I ask completely unaware.

Mr. Stark takes this one, "Have you heard of Iron Man?"

"Yeah. Everyone in town thinks it's a government drone and we see it we were gonna shoot it, even the sheriff. I was hopin' to get at it with my shotgun." I say. unashamed of wanting to shoot something out of the sky.

Mr. Stark stares at me. "That's the most you've said in three hours," He remarks.

Great, my plan of annoy him until he sends me to live with my aunt back in town is somehow failing.

"Anyways back to the topic at hand, the suit is iron man, and I am _in_  the suit."

"Now I really wish I had shot you out of the sky," I mumble under my breath. 

"What was that?" he asks as i stare at him, refusing to answer with anything other than silence. it is obvious that he hates silence almost as much as I hate talking. 

By this time the elevator has come to a stop at one of the top floors of the building and opens up to a small apartment. I recognized the cherry hard wood floors and the dark granite counter tops filled with sleek appliances I wouldn't know the name of. The furniture was a softer wood with soft cushions and my grandmothers rocking chair sat in the corner. It was the only piece of furniture that survived the auction (no one wanted it because she supposedly died in it). The warn wood looked weathered with age but was home to me as I had spent more than a little time reading in her favorite spot by the fire. The fireplace across the room was obviously a fake one but the flames looked surprisingly real. A soft rug in a deep red was in front of it, surrounded by a large black sofa that is bigger than my old bed.The walls had been painted a light grey and someone had painted some bats along the ceiling. All in all it fit me perfectly. My books had been placed in the bookshelves lining one whole wall, again in cherry hardwood.  I had a lot of books from being homeschooled and being the only one who ever read in my town (When the bookkeeper died he left all of the books in his store to me, "As she is the only one with enough respect for them, not to kill them with accidental rashness"). I had added many over my Seventeen years including all of Agatha Christie's novels and Anne Rice's famed books, along with the well read classics. 

I turned to Mr. Stark, "Mine?" I ask.

"I, well, Pepper, figured you wouldn't want to live with me, seeing as how i'm often gone on business. So we, well, Pepper, designed your apartment. The only person who can access it is you until you give someone access through JARVIS. I'm also giving JARVIS to you. He'll still help me but his main priority will be you. I'm creating an AI called FRIDAY to assist me in the labs with JARVIS' help. I thought you could use a friend."

I run at him and hug him, "THANK YOU!!" I yell as I run. 

He laughs at me and awkwardly pats my back.

"Dinner is at six in the common room. JARVIS will get you there. Some of the Avengers are staying here so you'll meet them then."

I nod. 

He leaves the room. 

* * *

 

"Jarvis?" I ask the ceiling feeling a little silly.

"Yes miss Stark?" The AI replies.

"Could you please show me the way to the dining room, or wherever everyone is eating; and possibly give me a run down on who all will be there?" I ask politely.

"Of course Miss. Stark." He says then tells me all that he knows about each of the avengers living here. There are a lot more people than I expected. Between two Russian assassins, one so called god, three scientists, one intern, THE Pepper Potts, one archer, Captain America, and me, there are a lot more people than I've ever lived with before.

Jarvis lights my path from my front door to the elevator which shoots downward a few floors to what he called the communal floor. To me it seemed like a common room from Harry Potter, but with more taste.

The people look over from the table where the ten of them are seated. I hold my head high and look past them, not at them. They stare for what seems like forever and I can tell that the silence is getting to more than a few of them. 

Mr. Stark speaks first. "You remember me telling you that my daughter would be coming to stay with me, don't you?" he asks nervously.

"Sure, tin man, but you didn't tell us she dressed like she is going to a funeral." the man wearing purple says. He is promptly elbowed by a redheaded woman. 

"Come join us, Lily." A woman who introduces her self as Darcy says, gesturing to the empty chair between two of the largest men I have ever seen.

"I'll eat in my apartment, it's clear I'm unwelcome here." With that I turn to go, walking back to the elevator with my head held high and my black hair flowing behind me.

 


	3. A Little B & E

Leaving probably wasn't the best choice but at the time I really didn't care. I sit in my living room by the fireplace and drink some raspberry tea. Suddenly the door burst open, nearly falling off the hinges as two men enter. I'm hidden by the large couch so I throw a knife I'd hidden at them. I catch one on the shoulder and I can hear the cursing. I take the time that the are distracted to fun into my bedroom and barricade the door with a chair.

"Listen, er, Lily, I'm Steve Rogers and this is Bucky Barnes, we just want to apologize for our behavior at the table." A deep voice calls out.

"What the punk is trying to say is that we were idiots and would like to make it up to you. We, uh, brought food." An even deeper voice says from right outside my door.

I move the chair from the door and open it to see two of the big men from the table with a plate loaded with food. I grab the plate and close the door quickly barricading it once again. There is no way I am eating with people I don't know.

"Jarvis, is the food poisoned?" I ask the ceiling.

"It is not, miss Stark." JARVIS answers.

I eat the plate in record time, downing nearly everything on it, leaving only the cheese. I open the door again and give the plate back to the men before running past them to the kitchenette to get more tea. When I turn around, the men are right there.

"We didn't mean to scare you." The blonde on says with his hands up, like I'm going to attack them again.

"Then you shouldn't have burst through my door when i've been told that my place is only accessible to me." I bite out holding my head high and reaching for another knife I have hidden under the table.

"I'm sorry, I'll fix it." The man with the metal arm says.

"Good. Thank you for the food, but I'm afraid that I'm going to have to ask you to leave." I say, my southern sensibilities coming back to bite me in the butt.

"We will, as soon as you put the knife down, and promise not to attack us when our backs are turned." The metal armed one says again.

"Then don't turn around." I warn.

"Come on Bucky, let's leave her alone." The blonde one, I'm assuming Steve, says.

"Fine, I'll be by to fix your door tomorrow." Bucky says to me. 

They leave and I'm finally blissfully alone. I pull up my computer and put on some opera wanting to calm down.

The last thing I remember is Madam Butterfly hitting the G and blessed sleep.


	4. morning time for the weary

I wake up to a loud drill being used outside my apartment and a couple of deep voices chatting away. 

"Can't believe I let you do that. What would the public think if Captain America was known for bursting into single women's apartments," the voice I recognize as Bucky's growls.

"Couldn't help it Buck, we let her feel like she didn't belong and she didn't have any food. I know her apartment didn't come with food. Heck I helped paint it. Though I didn't know why I was painting bats, or who owned as many books as a library." The one called Steve says over the drill.

I go to the door, now aware that I'm in yesterday's clothes. Of course from what I can see the two men are, well, sweaty. I'm painfully aware of the odd feeling in the pit of my stomach when I see them. Curse my female wiles. Of course I get a crush on the first two men that are nice to me. It's just my luck that they seem to be in a relationship with each other by the way they tease.

I just stand there through the half opened door looking at them when they notice me. 

"We told you we'd fix your door." Bucky says with a smile. I can't help but notice how it lights up his face and makes his eyes sparkle like the moonlight on glass.

"I'll make breakfast for you then." I hear myself saying. Suddenly I am grateful that JARVIS ordered and delivered to my apartment while I was sleeping. 

"Won't argue with that, doll" Bucky flirts, I think. I wouldn't know what flirting is as no one has ever flirted with me before. 

"I'm thinking some good southern cooking. Biscuit and gravy, with bacon and scrambled eggs with grits" 

"I know bacon and eggs, and biscuits, but what is gravy and grits?" Steve asks.

"Not biscuits, biscuit. As for the gravy and grits, you'll find out." I say, then head to the kitchen to start cooking.

First I cook the bacon to gather the grease in the skillet, once they are finished i place them in the microwave to keep warm. I place the grits on the stove and get staring every five minutes while I cook the flour, then add the milk and pepper for the gravy after putting the biscuit pan in the oven to make a pie sized biscuit. Once all that is done I scramble some eggs and put it all on the round cherry wood table. I've also place Milk, Orange Juice, Apple Juice, and Sweet tea on the table. 

The men come in and are greeted by the sight of all the food I've prepared for them. 

"Wow, doll, that's lots of food." Bucky says.

"I'm from the south, we only know how to cook for an army. Besides, JARVIS told me about your metabolism." 

"Well let's dig in," and with that, breakfast was started.


	5. Apologies from Avengers part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, and feeling better, so here we go again, hopefully.

Steve and Bucky and I enjoy out breakfast in relative chatter, the two men telling me of their adventures and their life stories. Being the southern gal I am I had to hug both men after i heard all they went through. After getting to know them well I granted them access to my apartment with promises from Jarvis and both men to be careful and not to surprise me. The two were called out to train with Mr. Odinson, but not before telling me all about who would be living there from a tactical standpoint as it would affect me.

"Sorry to have to leave you so soon doll." Bucky says flirting with me.

"It's fine boys, I know how you guys have lives too." I reply and send them off with the left overs from breakfast, especially the grits which Steve took a liking too.

I curl up in my living room with Gone With The Wind by Margret Mitchel and Jarvis plays some soft classical music and sets the fire on a low roar as he has notice I am always cold. 

About an hour into the book I am thrust from Scarlet O'Hara's love life back into my small apartment. Three knocks ring out again and I cover myself in a blanket and go to get the door.

"Yes?" I ask the redheaded Ms. Romanov and the rude Mr. Barton from last night.

The woman does nothing but elbow the man.

"I would like to apologize to you for how I treated you last night. I would like to make it up to you somehow." He says in an obviously rehearsed manor. 

"Okay, I know just the thing." I smirk at Ms. Romanov.

"Okay," he says skeptically.

"Let me cook you both dinner, and I'll explain why I dress this way." 

"Sounds fair, if not a little light punishment." Mr. Barton says.

"I'm sure you'll think of something if you feel you got off lightly. But I love cooking and you'll be treated to true southern cuisine. I'm making Gumbo."

His stomach grumbles at the thought of food. 

I laugh lightly, "Be here about 5 30 and you can watch me cook so you know I won't be poisoning you if you want, It will be ready about six."

Ms. Romanov nods once and the pair leave.

* * *

A few hours later Tony walks into my apartment. Jarvis had warned me that he was coming as I don't like to be surprised. 

"What do you want Father dear?" I ask with My back turned to him.

"How? Jarvis? What?"

"Answer the question" I say turning to him.

"I can to say sorry and give you something."

"Ms. Potts made you didn't she?"

"Yeah, Here's a Stark notebook. It's a laptop that turns into a tablet, and I'm having a typewriter delivered to you in a few days. Write your first novel, or whatever you want."

"Thanks Tony." I say astounded.

He leaves then unable to stand my charms of dislike for him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part two hopefully coming soon


	6. Avenger Apologies part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FOUND MY MUSE!!!!!!!!!!!

Two o'clock rolls around in relative silence when a loud knock breaks the peaceful aura I had created. Opening the door I see a large man (one of the ones I was to sit next to) on bended knee with a fist over his heart. His large red cape falls behind him gracefully. 

"Yes Mr. Odinson?" I ask to the strange man.

"I greatly apologize for my grave and undesirable behavior at the feast last eve. I am in your service." He says, the wording right out of a romance novel.

"Don't worry about it, It wasn't just you." I placate. 

"I am indebted to you for your forgiveness. Should you need me, call upon me." He says while rising.

"Very well. Good afternoon to you."

"Good afternoon to you as well Lady Lily."

With that he leaves and I once again delve into the last few pages of the wondrous book.

 

* * *

Once I finish my book I decide to go to a farmer's market to get the ingredients I will need for gumbo. I ask Jarvis if there is anyone who might want to go with me and is free. I will need a guide as I do not know where anything is in this tower let alone New York City. Jarvis says that a man named Mr. Wilson had arrived and would like to go with me as well as a Dr. Banner. 

I meet the two in the lobby with Jarvis guiding me. In my hand I have a list of all the ingredients.

"Dr. Banner, Mr. Wilson, shall we find a Farmer's Market?" I ask the two who were standing by the elevators, one of whom I recognized from last night.

"We shall." The black man says offering me his arm like an old fashioned knight.

I Laugh lightly and head to where Happy is waiting for us. 

We make conversation and I can tell that Dr. Banner is holding something back. It seems to pain him, but he is the one person I do not want to be pained as it could bring out the one person I might be afraid of. Hulk.

He apologizes quietly and quickly but i placate him with a gentle hug, one of the only times I've willingly touched someone here.

When we get to the Farmer's Market I am overcome by sights and smells. I have to take a minute to get my senses under control. I wander around picking up and paying for the ingredients with the black debit card that I found on the inside of the notebook computer Tony gave me. 

Once I've gathered everything It is easy to go back to the Tower as traffic is surprisingly light.

* * *

5:30 comes with a prompt knock and the two spyssasins at my door. I cook dinner and they watch making light conversation about life before New York. I learned that Clint was a carney and that Natasha wishes she could be a ballerina instead of an assassin. 

Once dinner is served I begin to tell them about why I dress like I do.

"It's not that i dislike color, in fact i find colors quite beautiful. I just wanted to be different and darkness seems to call to me. I find the darker colors soothing and a way to hide in plain sight. I'm regarded as odd and underestimated because I look weird so I continue to dress this way."

The pair seem to understand and we eat dinner in idle chatter. When they leave, I clean the dishes and prepare for bed, as I'm usually asleep by 8:30.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first published fic, so thank you for reading and i hope you enjoy my story.  
> All rights belong to marvel and i make nothing off of this fic.


End file.
